Spinagon
Small Outsider (Baatezu, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) Hit Dice: 4d8+4 (34 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), fly 90 ft. (good) Armor Class: 18 (+1 size, +2 Dex, +5 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/+0 Attack: Claw +4 melee (1d3) or spine +6 ranged (1d4 plus 1d4 fire) Full Attack: 2 claws +4 (1d3) or 2 spines +6 ranged (1d4 plus 1d4 fire) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, spines, summon baatezu Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/good or silver, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to fire and poison, resistance to acid 10 and cold 10 and electricity 10, see in darkness, spell resistance 15, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +5, Ref +6, Will +6 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 15, Con 13, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 13 Skills: Bluff +8, Diplomacy +10, Hide +9, Listen +9, Move Silently +9, Sleight of Hand +11, Spot +9, Tumble +9 Feats: Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot Environment: Nine Hells of Baator Organization: Solitary, flock (2-5) or swarm (10-20) Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: Standard coins Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: 5-12 HD (small) This small creature is covered from head to clawed-foot in dozens of indigo colored little spines. Two small wings sprout from its back and its eyes are a deep red. It buzzes about you, flapping its small wings, and vaguely reminds you of some sort of infernal fly. Spined devils are small, weak, and cowardly creatures whose only real purpose in life is to run errands for those devils more powerful than them and to serve as objects of scorn and distaste. Spined devils serve as messengers for the many, many more powerful devils. They follow their orders with utmost speed and efficiency, always delivering their messages as quick as possible. They also serve as reconnaissance, occasionally doing scouting missions, but only rarely, mostly because the other devils dislike the spinagons and because the spinagons themselves are at their hearts, terrible cowards. When not doing reconnaissance or delivering messages, spined devils act as sort of infernal herders. They whip up the lemures and nupperibos into large armies for greater devils. This allows them to advance rather quickly in the baatezu caste system. Spined devils are about 3 feet tall and they weigh roughly 40 pounds. COMBAT Spined devils are consummate cowards. They won’t fight unless commanded to or absolutely necessary. Even then, they look for the first chance to flee. When that is not an option, they bargain and beg for their lives, often lying or offering up valuable tidbits of messages they’ve had to deliver before. A spined devil’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Spell-like Abilities: At will – change self, command (DC 12), scare (DC 13), stinking cloud (DC 14). Caster level 4th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Spines (Ex): A spined devil’s body is covered in small spines. As a full attack option, it can launch 2 of these spines per round with a range of 30 ft. (no range increment) or as a standard action it can launch one of these spines with the same range. The spined devil regrows lost spines immediately. Upon being launched, the spines burst into flame and subsequently deal 1d4 points of fire upon impact. Also, anyone who grapples with the spined devil or hits it with a natural weapon automatically takes 1d4 points of damage. Summon Baatezu (Sp): Once per day, a spined devil can automatically summon 1d3 other spined devils with a 60% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 2nd level spell. Category:Baatezu